Cinderella
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Inspired by the song One Headlight by The Wallflowers-Kagome finds out that she only has a few days to live, what happens when she spends her last moments with Inuyasha?
1. That Day

Title: Cinderella

Description: Kagome finds out that she only has a few days to live, spending time with her family and friends are a must of course, but what happens when she spends her last moments with Inuyasha?

A/N: I know it may seem like this is another fairy tale story, but you're wrong, I named it that because of the song 'One Headlight' by the Wallflowers and I was like oh my goodness, this is perfect, it just hit me, well hope you like it.

If you've never heard the song at least look up the lyrics before you read the story, since that's where I got my inspiration, you don't have to, just a kind of request, anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 1: That Day

Inuyasha stared without blinking at her motionless form; the only sound he heard was the beeping of the heart monitor. This thing called a hospital was weird to him and extraordinary; he was first amazed at how far humans had come in medicine. But now as he sat there, not even blinking he only cared about one thing, her waking up and seeing her beautiful brown eyes. This couldn't be happening, it was only yesterday he was talking to her and they all were walking along another road and she was smiling that wonderful smile he loved. He lowered his head not only consumed with remembering the events leading up to this outcome, but if he stared at her any longer he would lose it. He flashed back to what had happened, the images still so fresh in his scattered mind….

"Look Inuyasha, that cloud, it looks like puppy, what do you think," Kagome asked sitting next to Inuyasha in an old oak tree. Inuyasha looked up at the sky where she pointed and snorted, he hated this game or whatever you called it.

Kagome looked over at him and decided to drop the game, she didn't mind, she was happy just being there with him.

She wrapped her arm around his and put her head on his shoulder, smiling.

He looked down at her with blushing cheeks then formed his surprised look into a small smile. He loved when she did that it made him feel so warm inside and the worries he had bottled inside leaked out in tranquility.

Thinking of this he laid his head gently on top of hers, he could stay that way forever and he wished he could have.

Inuyasha came back to the present, but as he looked back at Kagome's sleeping form, he could remember what everything felt like, what everything sounded like when it happened. Not only because his senses were higher than humans, but it was also a painful and serious time, full of hustling around.

He saw in his mind her smiling back at him from the front of the group, pushing her bike along side her. He flashed forward to her falling to the ground and all of them rushing to her. More flashes, then…

"Inuyasha," he could here Sango's voice in his head, "you must take here to this hospital place in her own time, they will be able to help her more than we can, hurry,"

He remembered that he hesitated with fear, wondering what could be wrong with her and if she would be ok. Maybe if he hadn't had frozen before scooping her up in his arms and hurrying her to the well, she would be ok right now. The truth was he didn't know what was wrong with her and it was tearing away at him furiously.

Her family wasn't doing any better than he was, they were waiting out in the waiting room to hear news from the doctor, but Inuyasha refused to leave her side and promised he would stay there until she woke.

The others in the feudal era still hadn't received any news, they were probably worried sick, but Inuyasha made a promise and until he heard something and made sure she was awake, he would stay there right by her bed, waiting for those eyes that made his heart melt stared up into his.

No longer had he thought this than her eyes had slowly started to open and he heard her moaning softly.

Inuyasha moved forward closer, right by Kagome's bedside, "K..Kagome," he stuttered her name, grasping her hand in his absentmindedly.

"Inu..yasha," she replied weakly squinting up at his face, trying to adjust to the light in the room.

"Where am I, what," she tried talking then moaned again.

Inuyasha squeezed her hand a little, again unaware of his actions, "It's ok, you're in the hospital, you collapsed when we were walking back in the feudal era and I brought you here, they still haven't told us anything yet, though, but I'll be right here," he explained smiling down at her comfortingly.

Kagome looked around the room, still dazed, and then brought her eyes back to Inuyasha and stared at him.

Inuyasha gulped as she looked up at him, her eyes warming his soul again. Well you could say that Kagome kind of saved his soul. He once thought about becoming a full fledged demon with the shikon jewel, but with her love and kindness, she proved that he was already special and great just as he was and that is what changed his mind, that is what saved him.

Kagome began to cry, she was terrified, what if something really was wrong with her? What if she never got to see Inuyasha's deep golden eyes ever again?

Then Inuyasha did something he never did before, he brushed her tears away as if it was the most natural thing he could do at that moment.

Kagome closed her eyes, just absorbing his touch.

A/N: well what do you think about the new story, please review and I'll update asap.


	2. The News

Chapter 2: The News

A lump had caught in Inuyasha's throat, he felt like all noise had left his ears and he felt frozen in place. The doctor had just talked with Kagome and her family and he was there to hear the terrible news. This couldn't be right, could it? She was so young and had many years to live out with him. He wanted her to be his mate and live with her, have a family with her.

Despite his ears not working after what he had just heard he now heard a loud thumping noise, his own heart was ringing in his ears as he slowly looked at Kagome who was dazed and crying, her family crying and hugging her.

He wanted to go to her and comfort her too, but he was frozen to the spot. He still couldn't believe it; she had been so healthy as far as he could tell. He never thought this could ever happen. Apparently the doctor wasn't sure why, but Kagome was slowly dying.

It seemed unreal.

How could a person slip away from him like that? Kagome took her mother's hand and nodded to her family, still crying some. Inuyasha watched as her family left her room.

Inuyasha took a beep breath before slowly walking towards Kagome's bed and sitting down beside it again. The doctor had allowed Kagome to return home after the last bit of tests and explained to her to get any unfinished business and spend time with her loved ones. Inuyasha scoffed as he remembered the doctor's words, as if it was something easy.

Kagome reached out and took Inuyasha's hand in hers closing her eyes to remember his touch. For the first time since receiving the news Inuyasha stared at Kagome and shed a couple of tears.

Kagome opened her eyes and swallowed hard, "Inuyasha, I need you to go back and tell everyone what's going on, I don't want them to worry," she said squeezing his hand slightly.

Inuyasha shook his hand, "No, I'm going to stay right here with you and then we can go together and see them," he told her as another tear fell. Kagome nodded, she had to see them one last time.

Despite her family wanting her to stay and spend time with them she explained what she needed to do and they respected her wishes. So it wasn't long before they were heading back into the well together, like they had done so many times, but it felt strange it would be one of the last times.

When they greeted their friends, the others could tell something was wrong. Sound began to disappear again to Inuyasha as Kagome told the others the news, those painful words. Inuyasha saw how the others reacted, them crying and gasping silently, but was paying little attention as he was swept in Kagome's image again and his own thoughts.

Kagome was his world and he felt his world was crumbling.

A/N: I added this chapter because it's been a while since I've updated, sorry for the delay, I have to come up with a lot of ideas for all my stories, btw don't forget my other stories and please review, I love reviews :)


	3. The Dream

Chapter 3: The Dream

-Inuyasha's POV-

I had a dream about you last night. We were together in our own house away from all the demons and heartache. It was perfect. I got to see you everyday and we were so happy. We had two kids together too. A son and daughter. They were there and full of life, I could have sworn they were real. They had your black hair and my dog ears. They were something, I just wish you could have seen them Kagome, I wish they could be real, well all of it.

Then in my dream when we were alone in the house; just the two of us, it was so great. We were cuddled together and I had my arms around you and you had your head on my chest. Who knew we could be so happy, so in love? We sat like that forever and we held our hands together, we were part of each other. You're always a part of me Kagome. I want to have a future with you, if only I could. I would stay with you forever and I would never be lonely. Now I'm afraid I will be lonely forever.

-End of POV-

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she talked with Miroku, Sango and Shippo in the inn they had rented. They wanted the best for Kagome while she was there, she deserved it. Tears began to shed themselves from Inuyasha's eyes. He wasn't one to usually cry, in fact he had only cried in front of the others once since knowing them, when he thought he would lose them.

He loved Kagome so much that knowing her fate; it was hard for him not to cry, no matter if he was a man who didn't like showing his true feelings. Making himself vulnerable to pain, masking it was what he felt was for the best. No matter if he was half a demon, he was also half human and his feelings sometimes had to come out. The human side of his heart was the part breaking and yet he felt somehow that even his demon self was torn.

-Back to Inuyasha's POV-

I want you to be my mate and just live. If I had known this was your fate I wouldn't have spent so much time insisting that we go after Naraku and not spend more time together. If I could only get more time with you. To have that dream of our future. A future with you is all I need.

-End of POV-

Inuyasha's wiped his tears away and frowned, stupid tears. Kagome looked over at him and Inuyasha caught her eyes. Inuyasha held her face in his mind like he had since knowing the news, 'After everything that has happened, she is smiling at me with that smile I love so much, how could I say goodbye to that smile?'

A/N: sorry, another short chapter, I'm trying, anyway, I got some ideas, I just have to stretch the ideas out longer, lol, well please review.


	4. Talk Among Friends

Chapter 4: Talk Among Friends

They all went to Kaede's village so that Kagome could say goodbye to her. Kaede was surprised by what she had heard. It didn't make much sense to any of them that Kagome would just perish away like that. Miroku had said that maybe it was just meant to be that way and that Kagome was meant to die, not that he wanted her to, far from it. Inuyasha didn't want to accept it that way though. After Kagome, Shippo and Kirara had went to sleep the night they arrived, the others sat on the hut porch outside to talk.

"You know Sango, you didn't have to come out here with us, you can go and sleep if you need to," said Miroku looking over at Sango, who looked tired.

Sango shook her head, "I couldn't sleep anyway, even if I tried." Inuyasha grumbled to himself, he wasn't paying attention to the other two at the moment, he was thinking of some way to save Kagome. He had always protected her in the past when she was in trouble and he wasn't going to stop now. Miroku and Sango got quiet and looked over at their friend, 'Poor Inuyasha,' thought Miroku, 'losing the woman he loves dearly.'

"Inuyasha," said Sango hoping to pull him from his thoughts, it was doing him no good to dwell on something he couldn't help.

Then Inuyasha's face lit up and he jumped to his feet, "Ha, I've got it," he said excitedly as he punched one fist into the other hand in accomplishment.

"What do you mean Inuyasha," asked Miroku, he too had been thinking, but no matter how hard they denied losing Kagome, the others had faced the horrible truth.

"We make Sesshoumaru use tensaiga on Kagome after she dies, then she will live again," Inuyasha explained plainly.

Sango lowered her head and Miroku shook his, "No that won't work," he started then looked up at Inuyasha to see his reaction.

"Why not?" Inuyasha frowned clenching his fist and staring at Miroku expectantly.

"Because," Miroku started to explain, "What Kagome is dying from is not fatal injuries, it wouldn't be the same as if she was dying from an injury, even if Sesshoumaru could bring her back," but Sango finished, "Whatever she is dying from will only kill her again."

Inuyasha sat back down, his back facing them, he wasn't going to give up on her, even if that was the only solution he had come up with. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and back at Inuyasha; it was if they had a stubborn child that didn't want to accept the facts.

Kagome's face came to Inuyasha's mind again, 'I swear I will do everything in my power to save you Kagome.'

"Inuyasha," spoke Miroku.

Inuyasha didn't turn, but said, "Yeah, what?"

Miroku knew Inuyasha didn't like talking about Kagome's fate and frankly he didn't either, but it was important, "Inuyasha, it's important right now that Kagome has as much fun and happiness as we can give her right now, to up lift her spirit, moving on after death will be a lot easier for her that way and she deserves her last minutes to be special," Miroku wasn't only talking about Kagome like a worried monk, but as a friend or an older brother who wanted to see his little sister as happy as possible.

Sango nodded, "He's right, she has done so much for us and we want her to be happy."

Inuyasha glared at the two of them, "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW ALL THAT," he barked before turning back around.

"No need to get angry with us Inuyasha," Miroku said standing up in a demanding fashion, "We are merely looking out for Kagome's best interest, you have been mopey around her and she needs you to be cheerful even if you don't feel it, she needs you to smile at her for all those times she has smiled at you, now you are carrying her back tomorrow to her own time so I suggest after she has time with her family that you spend time alone with her and make her days memorable," Miroku ordered fiercely.

Sango stared up at Miroku, speechless, "Miroku," she said shocked. She then smiled; he was such a good friend.

Inuyasha grumbled again and went inside the hut.

Miroku sat back down beside Sango, "We should give him some time alone," he said. Sango nodded and noticed Miroku staring at her. Then she saw him making a move, 'Oh great, here he goes again,' she thought. But instead of the butt touching she was so used to she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Sango looked at him blinking.

Miroku's eyes were serious, "Sango, I couldn't imagine if it was you, I couldn't bare it." Sango's eyes were huge with surprise, but then she smiled, 'that's the nicest thing he has ever said to me.'

"Miroku," she said softly expecting to say more, but no words come out and then she found herself putting her head on his shoulder, it was a hard time for them all, she was glad he was being sensitive instead of his usual perverted self, it calmed her and soon she had fell asleep on his shoulder. Miroku smiled as he heard her soft breathing sounds indicating sleep and laid his head on top of hers, 'Please don't ever leave me.'

Inside Inuyasha went over to Kagome quietly, hoping that he wouldn't wake anyone. He sat in front of her, just looking at her, making sure she was still with him. Ever since the day they had found out, Inuyasha had watched her sleep every night in the hopes he would be able to see her smile in the morning. His friends were right; he planned to make her last days very special. He had finally accepted the reality even though it was killing him.

He stroked her hair, which was another habit he had developed, "I promise you will have no regrets and you will get the memorable and happy times you deserve, because you're worth it." Inuyasha wasn't the mushy kind of person until recently and would never have admitted all those things if he wasn't alone, but as he sat there, gazing at Kagome, he knew he was in love, in love with someone he could never have.

A/N: ok, well how was it? If anyone has ideas for things they can do together, please share, I have an idea of how the story will go, but I still am unsure of how to make the time they spend together special, anyway, hopefully I can get some spark of creativity, please review;)


	5. Hoping to Return

Chapter 5: Hoping to Return

Kagome slowly opened her eyes; it was strange for her to think about a simple thing as awaking in the morning, hoping that the day wouldn't be her last.

As she woke she noticed everyone sitting around the morning fire talking over the cooking breakfast.

Shippo looked over and noticed that she was awake and he smiled and happily went over to her, "Kagome, good morning," he said cheerfully, he didn't want to seem sad around her even though inside he was very sad.

Kagome smiled warmly at the young kitsune, "Good morning Shippo," she replied back as she joined the others around the nice fire.

Kagome's smile turned into a saddened expression, the fire felt so nice and warm, to not be able to feel like this, she would miss a lot of things about being alive.

It seemed lately she was taking in things more noticeably and fearing that she would miss whatever it was, making her sad most of the time.

Inuyasha saw her depressed look and it pained him to see it, she looked so small and fragile, scared of what the day had in store. Inuyasha got up and sat next to her and not even caring who saw, put his arms around her shoulders comfortingly.

The others watched the sad scene.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's warmth and kindness and she wanted to stop time and stay that way with him, if only she could, but knowing she couldn't she laid her head against his strong chest and started to cry, 'Inuyasha, why do I have to leave you, I love you and I would miss you so much.'

There wasn't a smile or happy thought in the hut at that moment as Inuyasha hugged her closer to him, letting her cry against him.

Breakfast was done and Sango obliged to serve them all a helping of it, giving a little extra to Kagome, hoping it would keep up her strength through her depression.

Kagome wasn't really in the mood for eating, but for all she knew it would be her last meal so she halfway forced herself to eat.

After breakfast it was time for Inuyasha and Kagome to leave to see her family again and spend some time back in her own era.

With sad goodbyes, not knowing if she would come back they were ready to leave.

"Kagome," Sango spoke before they left.

Kagome turned, "Yeah," she asked as Sango came up to her.

It was out of character for Sango, but she gave Kagome a hug, "I just wanted to say thank you for being my friend and helping me in the past," she pulled from the hug and kept her eyes to the ground, she was going to miss Kagome, she had been like a sister to her.

Kagome smiled sadly, "You're welcome Sango, you've been there for me too," it was true all her friends were so special to her.

Kagome turned from Sango to Miroku, it was hard for her to say, but she managed to get it out, "If I don't return, I want you to take good care of Sango, you two are so lucky to have each other."

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other smiling before blushing.

Miroku went towards Kagome for a hug and after Kagome backed up a little Miroku chuckled, "Don't worry, I wont grab you," he promised.

Kagome believed him and returned the hug he gave her, "Thank you Kagome, for your advice and kindness," he pulled from the hug smiling at her.

This made Kagome want to cry more, she turned to Shippo, it was about to get harder, "Oh Shippo."

Shippo tried fighting back tears, but it wasn't helping much, 'I promised I wouldn't cry, I have to be strong,' but then he looked up at Kagome and broke down.

Shippo jumped up and gave Kagome a huge hug, not wanting to let go, "Kagome," he squalled, "You have to come back to us, please," he sobbed even harder.

Kagome started to cry now, "Shippo," but she couldn't think of what to say to him to cheer him up, she couldn't promise him something she didn't know herself, and she only wished she would be able to.

Kirara jumped on Kagome's shoulder and rubbed against her purring and Kagome pet her goodbye as she was still hugging Shippo.

After having to pry Shippo off of Kagome, Inuyasha walked beside her on the way that would lead them to the well where they would jump inside and be carried again through time, time that seemed to be slipping away from them, slowly, but surely.

Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome and slipped his hand around hers, remembering his promise the night before about giving her what she deserved.

A/N: alright, I know it's another short one, I wanted to get this chapter up and I need some ideas for a really special day for the two, but anyway, please review, thanks;)


	6. Confession Under the Stars

Chapter 6: Confession Under the Stars

Inuyasha followed Kagome around as she said goodbye to her friends from school. He didn't know what they said, why should he care? The only thing he really cared for at the moment was Kagome surviving this. As too optimistic as it sounded, perhaps just maybe she would be ok.

It was basically torture; he couldn't imagine how she felt about all this. It had taken all day for her to spend what time she could with her friends and family and Inuyasha wanted to give Kagome time with her family alone. So he got himself onto the roof to catch up with his thoughts.

He never had been a deep thinker, but now he found himself thinking more and more. He gazed up at the now appearing stars in the sky. He never believed in wishes and things like that, but he had remembered what Kagome had said about wishing on stars.

Inuyasha sighed as he look from the ground and back at the stars, 'I wish Kagome could live for a long time,' he thought, 'or if that's not possible at least make her the happiest person in the world before she goes.' Strange, he had never been so sentimental; now all that he could think about was her happiness.

A gloomy expression grew to his face along with a frown as he repositioned himself with his arms crossed on his knees and his head lying on top of them.

"Inuyasha," he heard from behind him. He turned and noticed Kagome was on the roof with him and he watched as she sat herself down beside him, she looked as if she had been crying. "You shouldn't be up here, it's dangerous," Inuyasha said keeping his eyes from her.

Kagome smiled a little, "It's ok, I've been up here before, I like looking at the stars," and as she said this she looked upward with a huge smile. She then turned to Inuyasha, "I'm sorry, I guess we'll have to do something tomorrow," she said holding her knees close to her.

"Hey, don't apologize, I understand," Inuyasha replied staring at her now. Kagome looked over at him and wanted to cry, but she tried fighting tears back by squinting her eyes in sadness instead, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she said.

 Inuyasha frowned, "What for," he asked confused, what would she be sorry for? "Leaving you like this, leaving everyone, I know there's so much that.." but she couldn't continued and she started crying. "Kagome," Inuyasha spoke softly than pulled her into him and let her cry into his chest as he put his head on hers and closed his eyes. His head moved up and down in time with her sobbing which had caused her body to cause a hiccup like reaction.

"Please don't cry, it's not your fault," Inuyasha almost whispered. Kagome pulled from his grasp and looked up into his eyes, oh those gorgeous golden eyes. This made her squint more as more tears escaped, "Inuyasha," she said softly and hugged him suddenly again, "I don't want to leave you," she sobbed, "It's not fair."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek across her black hair taking in her smell and touch in the process, "I know, I love you Kagome," he confessed absentmindedly. Kagome was surprised, but didn't pull away, "Oh Inuyasha, I love you too."

A/N: ok, I know this chapter was too short, I realize that, but for one thing it's late and I'm trying to get some stories caught up and for another thing I wanted to leave it like this and it's my story so I can do it the way I want to, lol ;P but anyway, please review, I really appreciate it, thanks;) oh and I know Inuyasha is insensitive and a jerk at times, but in this story he really loves her and it's hard for him, so please bare that in mind and one last thing I thought I might have them take their relationship to the next level in a romantic kind of way, if you get what I mean before they couldn't, but I'm not so sure because it's supposed to be sad and dreary, what do you guys think?


	7. Prince Charming

A/N: ok, I don't know what's wrong with Kagome really, never thought that far so let's say she has a mysterious illness and somehow the doctor knows she hasn't much time to leave, just work with me, this story was meant to bring Inu/Kag together.

Chapter 7: Prince Charming

That night Inuyasha wasn't the one who was having a hard time falling asleep. In fact Inuyasha was sleeping soundly and Kagome was the one watching him sleep. It was bitter-sweet. Kagome remembered when they first met and how they first didn't get along. In fact she was so irritated of the fact she reminded him of Kikyo, that he irritated her to no end in the beginning.

But having him there brought new meaning to friendship, to love. She had never felt this strongly for anyone else and now she knew why.

Could it be that after all the arguing and chaos, she fell in love with a half demon named Inuyasha? It made her thankful she had been dragged by Miss. Centipede into the Feudal Era. It made her thankful that she found the sacred tree and pulled the arrow from his body and freed him from the enchantment's grasp.

They had truly been through a lot together, him saving her and in turn her saving him. Kagome sighed heavily and lay back down on her back, staring now at her ceiling. She didn't understand her dilemma completely. The doctor was certain she would die and yet had no real answers why. Perhaps she had caught something from the Feudal Era, but then wouldn't the doctor have known what it was?

Perhaps she was living a life full of too much happiness, was there such a thing? She wasn't sure. She sighed wishing she could stop thinking about it and go to sleep, but after a while, she finally did.

"Kagome," come Inuyasha's voice into her ears and she opened her eyes slowly. She looked up and saw that he was smiling down at her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she sat up and looked at her clock, it was already nine in the morning. She turned to him with a look that asked why he let her sleep so late.

It was as if he knew what she was thinking, "You looked peaceful sleeping and I just wanted to watch you some more."

That was one of the sweetest things he had ever said to her. He then pulled a tray from behind, "Here, I fixed you breakfast, omelet, rice, all your favorites," he said placing the tray in her lap.

Kagome smiled at him, "Thank you Inuyasha," she said then started eating.

"I have some things you like doing planned for today," he told her and after getting a confused look he added, "I talked to your mom about what you like doing in this era."

Kagome smiled even more as she chewed her omelet.

After breakfast Inuyasha gladly took her tray for her downstairs and as he did told her to get ready.

Kagome did so and by the time she did it was around 10:30. Kagome started down the stairs to find him dressed in a tux, she was shocked. He turned to her and smiled, she looked beautiful in one of her short summer dresses that was yellow.

She smiled at him shyly, she never knew he loved her enough to get so dressed up for her.

Inuyasha held out his hand for her to take, he hoped he could make her happy and hoped that not only for her, but for him that they could forget the short amount of time they had with one another and just enjoy each other's company.

First Inuyasha took her to the park and they fed the ducks, walked around and talked to each other. Inuaysha even took her hand as they went.

He then took her to an outdoor café where they ate and laughed, not even once thinking of what was to come.

Inuyasha gazed at her, she had changed him and brought the best out in him and he was loving it.

A/N: I know this chapter is way too short, but I wanted some opinions on how I can improve this story, any ideas, please review.


	8. Dancing by Moonlight

Chapter 8: Dancing by Moonlight

Kagome had never felt so much like a princess in her life until that moment when she was out with Inuyasha. Before she had found out she was sick, they would always, it seemed, end up arguing, but now everything flowed so beautifully as if they were the only two people in the whole world.

"Maybe we should head back," Kagome spoke, "it's getting late and we've done so much already."

"Are you getting tired," Inuyasha asked as they walked along the street. The street lights were just starting to come on for the night ahead.

Kagome nodded, though the day had been magical and full of moments with the guy she had fell in love with, sleep was catching up to her.

Inuyasha looked down at her with a half smile as he took her hand, "I have one more surprise for you."

Kagome looked up at him, blinking from surprise and curiosity.

How could her dying change Inuyasha into such a gentleman in the blink of an eye? Could he really be in love with her this much? Suddenly it was getting harder and harder to accept she was going to have to leave him.

Inuyasha tightened his grip just a little bit on her hand as he led her to the park.

"Inuyasha, we've already been here," Kagome said.

"I know, I know," he let go of her hand, "wait here," he said before going over to the small bridge where they had fed the ducks earlier.

Kagome cocked her head to the side as Inuyasha handled with something that Kagome couldn't see. She heard a few growls from him and she could swear she heard him mumble, "How did she say this thing worked again."

Kagome hid a giggle behind her hand.

Finally she immediately stopped giggling and stood there stunned as lights that were hooked up all around the bridge lit up to create the perfect romantic scenery.

Inuyasha smiled triumphantly at the lights as he let go of the control that had switched them on. He turned to Kagome and held out his hand to her with a loving grin.

Kagome couldn't help but blush as she bashfully took his hand. Inuyasha led her to the top of the bridge.

"If you're tired, lean on me," he whispered as he slid his hands on her waist.

Kagome gulped nervously, he had never taken her waist like that before and her heart skipped a beat. She slowly nodded as she looked up, simply awed.

She laid her head on his chest as he moved slowly back in forth in a dancing motion. Kagome's feet began to move rhythmically along with his.

"You can put your feet on mine, Kagome," Inuyasha then whispered, remembering what Kagome's mother had taught him about romantic dancing.

Kagome looked down and for the first time realized he was barefoot. She figured she had been having such a good time with him that she had forgotten. No wonder some people was staring at them, she just figured it was his weird dress hat that he had been wearing so he could take her out.

Kagome slipped off her shoes, but stopped and stared down at his feet in front of hers.

"What?" he asked, "I'm not going to bite you or anything," he snorted at his own joke.

Carefully Kagome climbed, it wasn't that she was scared of him, it's just she was afraid she would like it too much. After a while of dancing with each other, Kagome sniffled.

"Hey, what's wrong," Inuyasha asked, stopping to look down at her with concern.

"It's just I'm going to miss you," Kagome admitted.

Inuyasha's face fell with an open-mouth, he was a little surprised to hear her say what he had been secretly thinking all day, "Hey don't cry," he looked around, wondering what to say, finally he looked up, "Kagome, look at the moon."

Frowning in wonder, Kagome looked up into the sky, the moon was glowing bright, it looked so breathtaking.

"You will always be with me Kagome, when I look at the moon, I'm going to think of you everyday," Inuyasha turned his eyes to Kagome, his smile suddenly fading, "I'm going to miss you everyday."

Kagome's eyes watered and she clung onto Inuyasha, letting the tears escape. Inuyasha pulled her to him, lying his head on hers and closing his eyes.

Inuyasha pulled back a little and took her left hand into his right one and there they danced slowly to the magnificent moonlight above.

A/N: ok, just wondering, is it too mushy, corny or what?


End file.
